


Collect them all

by mozesandme



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozesandme/pseuds/mozesandme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are all these drabbles of couples I make, varying from outright fluffy to down right dirty. Take a peek if you want!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey ain't you pretty

He's dizzy and for some reason he can't catch his breath to save his life, holding on tightly, his body curling close, toes and fingers curling, his muscles screaming out for more contact, his skin tingling and his voice taking on a breathy notch, licking his lips every now and then to keep them hydrated cause hell. A body is fit with his, his dark hair a mess and his lips buzzing from how much contact they had received, fingers gripping roughly at the male's white polo, legs wrapped around his waist, keeping him close as their bodies rocked together. The other was a mess too, shades on the table safely and his hat laying lonely on the floor, his white polo soon joining the accessory. 

"God damn John slow down a bit." He chuckled breathlessly, but the other knew he was just as anxious as he himself was, his eyes raising to link gazes with the elder male, smiling softly, fingers etching their way across the other's exposed chest, tracing some scars that he found on his way towards the male's jaw, leaning up to kiss him heatedly, rolling his hips back up to get the rhythm back into place, his fingers carding up and curling into his hair, tugging slightly as the other pulled back, turning his attention towards John's neck and jaw, nibbling along the bone outline, the nips becoming more heated as he transcended onto the flesh of his neck. John shifted, tilting his head to give him more access, his heart skipping a few beats in anticipation as his fingers slipped down to run down the other's back, slipping around in between their bodies to hook his fingers into the belt loops of his jeans, tugging impatiently, earning a harsh nip and then, there it was. John's breath hitched and he moaned softly, the feeling making his hips jerk up harshly. The other pulled back to admire the deep red mark that rose against the complexion of his neck and skin, fingers tracing his collar bones as he pulled back with each attempt the raven made to reconnect their lips, causing the other to whine and squirm slightly. 

"Broo, come on." He huffed, his words a bit choppy as the other continued to roll his hips into the other, a chuckle rising as he wrapped his arms around the male's waist before pulling back to slip down with a sigh. 

"Oh, so you just want to kiss?" He tilted his head, pausing teasingly at the top of his jeans, fingers easily popping the button and undoing the zipper. John could only curl his toes and squirm slightly, fingers combing through his light colored hair, lips a raw red from the treatment they had received from his teeth. 

"No, no, never mind." He breathed quickly, face flushed with lust. Bro smirked.  
"Thought so..." He murmured, pushing at the pesky fabric, pushing it down to his lower thighs slowly, a free hand coming up to cup him through the thin fabric of his ghost boxers, huh should have guessed. He ignored the fact either way, palming at him slowly, causing his body to quiver and squirm. Whimpering, he pleaded shamelessly, in whispers but begging none the less. Bro gave mercy to the younger male, peeling back his boxers just enough to grasp the base of his dick in his hand, a little impressed because he didn't quite think the male would be bigger than his original thought. Not bigger than he himself of course, but pushing that aside he dipped in to take a audacious lick at his member, the other letting out a low moan, hips rolling up needily. He chuckled, pausing before slowly taking the other into his mouth, swirling his tongue as he sucked at the head, slowly taking him in to the hilt, forcing his throat to relax as he pulled back up, almost about to take him in again, the sweet sounds he was making music to his ears, until a sharp pain in his skull stopped him. 

"N-no, stop." The other panted, fingers dug deep into his hair, keeping him from taking him back into his mouth. God damn the kid's fingers and arms were pretty strong, but he obliged, pulling off with a lewd pop and the lick of his lips. 

"Really? I haven't even done my worst yet kid." He sighed, swiping his tongue across his lower lip. John shook his head, sitting up and pushing the other back suggestively, which he obliged because he could feel his dick give a twitch just at the thought of what the other might have on his mind. He was straddling his lap, after getting those annoying clothes off, his shirt the only remaining clothing, which was quickly discarded as well, his fingers quickly fumbling with his jean zipper and button, fingers pressing against the noticeable tent in the blond's jeans, earning a soft moan, his back arching a bit into his touch. "Too bad, but it's my turn." He huffed, with a shake of his head, causing those damp locks to bounce a bit around his face, which the blond brushed back with the back of his hand, curling his fingers into his hair after a second. He hadn't been paying attention to the other's movements above him until a soft moan reached his ears, causing his gaze to snap down to see what the other was doing. John kept his body taut just inches over the other's hips, the bottle of lube the blond had placed on the coffee table at the beginning of their ministrations was open, coated on his fingers and some had even pooled on his jeans, but that didn't matter, what did were those slender fingers working at the raven, not as deep as the other would like to view, but deep enough to cause heat to strum violently in his abdomen. Shifting he bit down on his bottom lip roughly, fingers gripping at his hips as he rolled his hips up slightly, earning a breathy moan, the raven pulling his fingers out after a second, the digits slick with the lube as he tugged those jeans down just far enough to pull the other's member out, cupping him roughly, fingers working at him for a second. It felt like someone hat hit his head, causing it to spin as he let out a gasp loosing his breath there for a moment. John chuckled, the chuckle raw as he pulled his hand away, pouring lube onto his digits, slicking the other up. "John wait I don't think you-" Bro started, cut off as John huffed, slipping his thumb across the male's slit, rocking up close. "What was that Bro?" He asked, earning himself a orange hued glare, fingers pulling back as he grinned down at the other cheekily. Bro grumbling under his breath, that breath washing right out of his lungs as the other lifted himself, straddling his hips and rolling his hips back against his dick, before promptly settling down, taking the other in, and jesus christ yeah he's insane. He shudders, and holds back a small whimper, easing down and he's trying his best not to let his hips snap up, his muscles so taut he's sure he's gonna be sore in the morning. Finally he settles, completely flush against the other, lips capturing his own and kissing fervently. He finally snaps back into action, that daze broke by the feel of John's lips against his own as he reaches down, fingers wrapping around his member and his hand moving to the best of the blond's ability, earning a muffled moan to slip into his mouth from the other, his hips rolling slightly. Bro gasped softly, arching and rolling his own hips up, earning a soft whimper mixed with a moan and he gripped at the other's hips roughly, slowly rolling with the raven's pace. John shifted, moaning loudly all of a suddenly, his pace speeding up and driving the blond insane as he let his head roll back against the armrest of the ragged brown futon, at a pure loss for words or noises, it felt that good. It wasn't long before the male was bouncing on top of the other, letting out cries of pleasure every now and then as Bro arched his back hitting that familiar bundle of nerves that seemed to wash away all the pain for the other. His fingers curled, scrapping their way across the blond's chest as he chanted and pleaded for more, it was always more, or sometimes even Bro's name if he curved just right, his finger nails digging into the other's skin. It wasn't like Bro was sparing the other, his hips snapping up roughly with every move, his own fingers gripping at his hips so roughly there was sure to be marks later that evening, but right now both of them were so lost in ecstasy that they barely paid attention to the after effects that would be left behind. "F-fuck Bro just...f-faster!" He ordered and Bro thought just to stop just to mess with the other, but he was close too and that wouldn't help either of them at the moment, his muscles just as tense as they had been before, but this time they were tensing up for a different reason, that heat creating and building something bigger in the pit of his lower abdomen. It didn't take long, John coming to a climax with a scream, muffling it as he leaned forwards, hiding his face as he rode out the orgasm, Bro following close, grip tightening around his hips as he let out a low moan and a string of pleasured curses. Then like normal they just lay there, catching their breath, John scooting up to help the other pull out of him, both of them wincing as they inspected each other with gentle kisses to one another's forehead and cheeks. Tomorrow was gonna be interesting, but right now that didn't matter because they were still awake and kissing, and John was wiggling in the other's lap again. Here we go.


	2. A little color

"Dave jesus mary and joseph, could you stop squirming?!"

_No...It's **not possible** cause god damn you're about to have this **thing** go through your **fucking ear.**_

Those words don't come out easy though, only just in a embarrassing as hell whine because fuck this is probably gonna hurt like hell.

John just tries his best to hunker you down, one elbow pressing deep into your thigh as his forearm rests across your neck, keeping you pressed back against the back of the chair uncomfortably as he tried his best to level the gun to you ear, and shit you can't believe you let him talk you into this.

He's scowling and his hands are shaking and god he's gonna fuck up and you know it you just can feel this turning into a complete disaster!  
You squeeze your eyes shut and there's a loud click. You yelp mostly from the shock, because otherwise your ear just burns, as if you were embarrassed, and for a second you can't tell if you're blushing like crazy or John Egbert actually pierced your right ear.   
You decided the second and as he goes for your other ear you manage to fight him off, begging him to give you just at least a thirty minute break. After some squirming and crying he gives in, sighing like a disappointed father. Seesh. 

"Fine fine! Baby..." He murmured, and you roll your eyes at him with a slight sneer. To be honest the raven had more piercings you had, which was one at the moment, and some of them his dad would kill if he found out. You grunt and sit up, touching your ear only to flinch, now it's just plain sore as fuck. John scoots over, cupping your chin and angling it so he can get a good look, grinning like the doofus he is. 

"Dude, you look fucking hot with piercings you know? You should get snakebites sometime." He suggested with a snicker, and you shake your head quickly. 

"Hellllll no." You then bat at his hand, turning away cause fuck you're actually flushing a light pink now. You had no clue what snakebites were, but they probably hurt a fuckton compared to this. 

"Aw, too bad, the red matches well with your eyes." He hums, and you know he's talking about your crimson colored stud earring. Grunting you shrug. 

"Good I guess." You mutter. You thought John had been joking at first about the whole piercing thing, until he showed you first hand his hip piercings, that is as you were sucking him off in the boys locker room after soccer practice was over. You wondered if he even wanted to remember that, ever since that day he never said anything, then again it had only been two days since then, but still, your hopes were high, and your mind was low. 

"Huh, you still upset? I mean dude come on, at least you didn't cry." He snorted with a chuckle. You swiveled your head over to gaze at him as he leaned back on the palms of his hands, while you curled your knees close to your chest and wrapped your arms around your legs, holding there. 

"Nah, I was just thinking." You hummed, anything to get the raven to shut the fuck up, but you should've known better, cause that sentence was just fuel to the fire. He sat up, eyebrows shooting up out of curiousness. 

"About?" He pried, and god you couldn't help but snort and shake your head, burying it into your arms. 

"Just shut up John." You groaned, but of course he never listened. 

"Dave come on! We're best bros for a reason here! If you don't tell me I'll tell Rose every single dirty story I have on you." He threatened teasingly, as if that would somehow budge you. Honestly you could give half a shit about what Rose knew about you, actually not any shits at all to be honest. Rose was just Rose, yes she would tease but you were the master at blocking things out, but you decide to be nice, and what's the harm? At least he might shut the fuck up. 

"You remember soccer practice friday afternoon?" You asked, voice low as you lifted your head slightly. John's eyebrows furrowed and he nodded. 

"Yeah of course, what about it?" He prodded, and you sighed. 

"Remember how we kicked everyone's ass and decided to you know, celibrate, afterwards?" You tried your best, and he looked confused until you saw it dawn on him, his jaw going slack as his face heated up into a dark dark pink. Now that was a sight to see, and you chuckled. So fucking cute, why the hell haven't you just kissed him yet? Yeah no, that day there was no kissing, just hot blow jobs, something that was equally new and messy to the both of you, something you two actually did for the first time. 

"Oh...Yeah..." He cleared his throat, "What about it?" He questioned. You shrugged in response. Yeah? What about it? 

"Well I dunno...." You trailed off, glancing at the other, his mouth clamped shut and he seemed to be off somewhere else, or just avoiding you in general. Fuck, maybe you shouldn't have said anything, cause now that John actually had shut up, it was kind of scary. You leaned back onto the palms of your hands this time and let your legs slide out from under you as you stretched out, eyes dead set on the belt of your jeans for some reason. Opening your mouth you glanced over, to apologize or say something, anything to break the silence honestly, but cut off by the soft pair of lips you knew had to be none other than John Egbert's. You ease into the kiss easily, shifting and turning to support yourself on one hand as you cup the back of his neck with the other, tugging him into the kiss more as you two break and then kiss again, more passionately. Your heart jumps as if you had been waiting for this your entire life, but honestly you've only been waiting for this (or even considering it,) for the past two days. 

"D-Dave." His voice breaks you out of bliss, causing you to pull back from the kiss, crimson eyes meeting blue eyes. There's so many emotions in those blue eyes of his that you can't figure what to pick out and what not to, all of it just kind of colliding. 

"What?" You ask, slightly breathless and confused. Did you do something wrong? But it was he that kissed you first...not....

"We need to do your other ear." He huffed, holding up the piercing gun. You shake your head wildly. 

"Get that thing away from me, I swear Egbert...." You warn, holding up your hand as he jumps at you, pinning you. You fight back as best you can, cursing and spitting, cause fuck you two were having a moment there, and fucking Egbert has to go and pierce your other fucking ear too? Bull shit. You call total and utter bull fucking shit. 

"Dave dave! If you let me finish up I'll blow you again, and kiss you too." He huffed, having pinned one of your hands, while your other hand holds his hand with the gun in it at bay. That catches your attention though and you falter with a flush. 

"No jokes right?" You ask, wearily, knowing that he was, 'the king of all pranksters' and you can never trust a prankster in general. He rolls his eyes at you and scoffs. 

"No jokes." He sighs, and you trust him and slowly let go, relaxing. 

"Fine, hurry up though." You grunt. He grins and snickers. 

"Eager are we?"


	3. Picture perfect

"Smile ya goof!" 

The raven crinkled his lightly speckled nose, his tongue slipping between two pale lips mockingly.  
"Dave could you stop already?" He practically whined, obviously exasperated of the blond's antics.  
"Come on John, just one last picture..." Dave pursed his lips, holding the bulky camera a few mere inches away from his face as he adjusted a few settings here and there on the bulky contraption. John snorted, rolling his eyes dramatically.  
"You said that three pictures ago and have been saying that exact same thing since." John grumbled in his own defense, yet even as he said those words there went that flash again, accompanied with a low snicker from the blond as the square boxed camera produced a small picture from atop it.  
"Still, gotta have some good memories." Dave murmured, eyes squinted in critique on his own masterpiece. John couldn't help his own curiosity that was growing larger every second, fingers fumbling with his loose tank. "Well!!" He huffed after a few minutes of squinted eyes and enveloping silence. "Well?" The blonde echoed, those crimson orbs flickering up from the small picture, to only fall on the brooding raven for a mere second, soon trailing elsewhere in his mess ridden room.

John's fingers gave a slight swipe of irritation across one another, indicated his level of anticipation, the long slender appendages reaching out to snatch the small white blotchy paper from the blonde.   
"Hey! It's not even done developing yet! Don't-Aghhh! John what have I said about getting your fingerprints all over the photos?!" Dave cried, the photo having been stolen from him mid-transformation, from a white nothing, into the picture that had originally been taken. John only snorted out a chuckle through his nose, a small frown spreading across his features, one hand pressing his glasses closer to his face as if that would help to assist his need to squint at the picture.   
"Oh man, I blinked." He grumbled, the frown now turning into a pout of defeat. He knew there was no point in trying to convince the photographic addict Strider to at least toss this one out. Not in a million years. That to Dave was like an unspoken crime that the raven had broke many a times, which all resulted in his desire to keep it even more. 

(I'm not sure where I was going with this so I'm publishing it so I can move on ;n;)


	4. Crossfire

It felt like his whole life led up to this moment as he barely managed to slip between the rusted metallic fence and the brick alleyway. Breath heavy, and eyes taking in all they could in the dim light, searching for a way out….

_Anything….Please…_

He slowly came to a stop, the sound of pounding rubber soles on the cold concrete becoming silent. Glancing up, his eyes took in the faint outline of a bricked in dead end.

_Fuck, fuck, **fuck**._

A loud gunshot shatters the silence, and as he squeezed his eyes shut he prayed for it to echo, but when that failed, he felt fear climb its way back up into his throat as he stood there. Voices followed, and he mentally screamed at himself to think of an escape quick, anything!

“Hey there’s the fucking brat!” Came a loud distinct shout, the blond turned, crimson eyes catching the outline of his un-welcomed guests. His fate would meet him in the next five minutes, or that’s what he assumed. You see fate is an old enemy of life, someone who loves to play funny tricks and sometimes, every once in a blue moon, create miracles. This miracle just so happened to be his older brother.

* * *

 

2 Months Earlier

 

“Dave, pay attention, don’t get distracted.” A grunt came, the addressed blond caught the glint of his elder brother’s sword as he swung it in his direction. Barely sidestepping out of the way in time, the blade caught on his shirt, cutting a lengthy strip off the back. 

_Dammit._

That familiar old friend, fear, started to climb and perch itself in his throat as his breath caught and he turned quickly facing his brother taking a leap back. Muscles tense and ready to make a quick move if needed, his crimson eyes trailed over his brother’s body for a millisecond trying to predict his next chain of movements.

“Tsk that was sure messy, remember what I taught you yesterday.” Bro’s voice was endearing as he charged at the other, swiping at him from the left. Dave flash stepped to behind the other, yet Bro obviously had counted on that as he used the small metallic vent as a leverage, turning quick and charging the heavy breathing blond again.

_Fuck, does he **ever** get tired?    _

Dave got his answer once again as he slid to his right, hitting his brother right beneath his rib cage with the butt of his sword, yet as the younger male scrambled for a safe distance between the two he was met with the longer and more sharper end of his brother’s blade.

“Fuck!” He cried, gripping his arm, a long trail of horizontally broken skin on his upper arm. He could hear his heart thrumming loudly in his ears as he tried his best to recollect himself, switching hands as he now gripped the sword with his left hand. The stinging only increased as he moved, the humid and hot weather also increasing the insistent pain, as well as his sweat. The odds were definitely not in his favor now.

“You know….You could maybe take it a little easy sometimes on me.” Dave sputtered out a breathy snicker, shoulder angled forward in case of another attack from his brother.

“You wouldn’t ever learn that way kiddo.” The elder huffed, leaning on the the hilt of his sword, smirking as he watched his younger brother closely. Dave slowly, assuming the fight was over, began to relax as he wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead, his bangs drenched and sticking to his forehead.

“Yeah well this hurts like a bitch, so maybe we can continue another time?” He suggested wearily, his eyes taking in every small movement Bro made. He wasn’t about to have anymore cuts or bruises, his knee was skinned already, a few bruises to his shoulders and back were sure to appear the next day, and not to mention the new scar he acquired on his arm just mere seconds ago. Bro nodded, motioning his head to the fire exit system on the side of the grey tinted building.

“Yeah, let’s go get you stitched up.” Bro smirked slightly as he rested the sword over his shoulder, starting towards the staircase. Dave followed quickly, flinching and cursing at every slight change of wind that hit his injured shoulder. Once inside the safety of their apartment, Dave made a beeline for the bathroom and the medium sized medical kit they had stashed under the sink cabinet.

With shaky hands the blond managed to wrestle the bag out from under the sink pipeline, unzipping it and rummaging through the used contents. Antibiotic cream, bandage wrappings, and medical tape. It was all there, even though it was only a small portion left of said items Dave settled with that, thankful to have found at least something.

“Bro, we need more medical shit.” Dave called out, pushing the bag off the toilet seat and claiming it as his own for the time being. Bro’s head appeared just to the upper left of the bathroom’s paint chipped door frame with a slight nod.

“Got it.” He replied, disappearing, only to reappear mere seconds after as Dave started to spread the Antibiotic cream over the gash in his arm. Glancing up the blond caught the glare from the reflection in the elder male’s shades as he flinched, trying to wrap the gauze over his injured arm.

“There something you need?” He asked, attention returning to the small patch of gauze he had stuck to his wound.  
There was a few moments of silence, and to be completely honest the blond assumed his brother had most likely absconded, continuing to wrestle with the medical tape, trying to tear off a piece by his teeth, only for the tape to stick to itself. Groaning in exasperation, Dave set the tape aside, leaning back against the toilet.

“Nah, just wanted to help.” Came the familiar voice, to which Dave glanced up, Bro having the tape in his hand as he tore two nice pieces off as he knelled down, pressing gently against the gauze. A small smile worked it’s way up onto Dave’s face as he watched his brother closely, noticing how the way he nibbled on his lower lip in pure concentration. Ironically enough, Dave did the same thing as well, there were so many similarities between the two, and honestly if they weren’t ten years apart in age they could almost be twins.

Almost.

While Bro was more lean and built, and well larger, Dave was thin and scrawny, lanky at most, a slight muscle tone to his body from all the strifes he had with his elder brother. Letting out a sigh, Bro leaned back, tossing the roll of tape into the bright red bag, along with the other few items that Dave had frantically dug out earlier. Standing he snickered and ruffled Dave’s hair, bringing the blond out of his own thoughts and back into the real world.

“Make sure to wash your hands.” Bro reminded, sarcasm dripping from the sentence as Dave gave the other a playful nudge.

“Shut up.”

 

~~~~

 

“Climb, monkey, climb!” The snicker was heard a few stories up from the same blond who had lost to his brother in a battle mere weeks before as he swung his body weight forward, his blood thrumming with adrenaline, the reassurance of the creaky metal under his feet calming his nerves as he landed on the opposite fire exit stair case.

“You can call me names all you want Bro, but I am still beating your old ass.” He called over the ledge of the rusted staircase, laughter emitting from his throat as he caught the offended look on Bro’s face, as he struggled to catch up with the younger male. Enjoying the small view for a little while, as well as giving Bro a little bit of a head start so he at least had a chance against Dave, seeing as how there were at least two stories between the two.

 

~~~~

 

It was a moment of euphoria, his brother, what would he do? Well for a first he’d probably be able to beat their asses, one on four, but this was Dave we’re talking about, and sadly, he wasn’t as big and intimidating as his brother was. Yet.  
There was one thing in his favor at this point, as he stood there, hopping that a gunshot to the head would be quick and painless. Glancing up he took in his surroundings, his gaze snapping back as another gunshot sounded, yet this time, it hit the wall near him.

Well, shit, time’s up.

The glint of the sun hitting metal signaled the arrival of the small group of un-welcomed guests, as Dave felt his breath catch in his throat. This was his only chance, if he didn’t do it now he’d be another story on the 9 a.m. news channel. 

No thank you.

Jumping off the ground, the blond stretched his hand out for the nearby metal bar that connected to the fire exit. Fingers curling around a familiar cold rustic metal, he pulled himself upwards as fast as he could, leaning his body weight into the pull as he scrambled onto the staircase. His aggressors, obviously catching on by this point, started to shout slurs and insult upon insult, the only two who held fire arms firing off, trying to hit the scrambling blond. Thankfully this was something he was good at, and that was climbing and jumping. Soon enough he had made it onto the roof of the apartment building, glancing around as he tried to find a entrance down into the hotel itself. That or….He was gonna have to be really badass. Pausing for a second to catch his breath, Dave peered at the roof right next to the one he currently had been pacing upon, trying to find any sort of entrance, to no avail.   
Backing up he counted each step till he hit at least fifty (he was sure he had missed a few numerals in there along the way,) and pushed off the concrete roof, running as fast as he had in his entire life. Watching the gaping twenty story tall hole appear he tried his best to keep forcing one leg in front of the other, if he were to hesitate at this point he’d surely fall to his death far bellow. Using the ledge as a support, he pushed off the ground harder than he thought possible. Maybe he was gonna make this. His heart flew into his throat and dropped with the weight of his body as he barely made the landing on the other side. Letting his weight pull him forward he tucked and rolled, using his shoulders as a way to soften the blow to his body, his feet already aching from the landing so harshly.   
Standing up quickly he peered over the ledge, taking a deep gulp at what could have been his ultimate death. Then again what was new? Letting out a shaky sigh of relief of his luck, he turned towards the small roof entrance into the apartment building below. Now he just needed to make it home.

 

By the time he trudged in the front door, Bro was all over him. First bombarding him with question after questions as to who did this, what, where, why, and if he was relatively ok, which the blond was of course, exempt the few cuts and bruises that had just started to form from the beating he took earlier on. God, never had Dave been so happy to walk in to Bro’s worrisome bombardment. Never had he been so lucky.

 

~~~~  
Kind of gave up at the end cause I’ve been wanting to publish this for quite some time, so excuse the bad writing towards the end, but here ya go~!!! Hope you enjoyed lovelies <3

P.S. Also if you’d want to ask for a story go right ahead~! My inbox and I are more than willing and free to do so c:


End file.
